


Detoured

by MarkofDark



Category: Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions
Genre: 2nd person POV, Evolution, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, POV Female Character, some violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 05:19:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5235683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarkofDark/pseuds/MarkofDark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You go through a lot to protect your only partner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Detoured

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually a dream I've had multiple times that I've finally put down into words. I hope you enjoy.

“Seviper, use Poison Tail!”

The snake swiftly leaps forward, its tail glowing a bright purple as it slams into your Pokémon. You know very well your Kirlia can’t take an attack like that. And by the way she seems to be getting dizzy you already know she’s been poisoned.

“ _STOP!_ ” you scream, which seems to shock the Sevier and its Trainer.

You take that opportunity to rush forward, grabbing your partner and picking her up. She’s shaking, frightened and injured. You shove away your immediate instinct to panic as you try to rummage through your bag to find an Antidote with one hand.

“What’s the big idea?” the Trainer, an Ace Trainer, asks. “You can’t just interfere like—”

“She has a weak immune system!” you abruptly cut in.

At this time you’ve just carelessly emptied out everything in your bag just to find the Antidote you’d bought earlier in the day. With an unsteady hand you grab for it. But even after you spray the contents onto Kirlia’s wound, the poison doesn’t appear to dissipate any. This puts you into a panic finally. You heave and look around for the quickest route out of here.

“I’m sorry. I have to get her to a doctor!” you say as you stumble to get everything back in your bag before rushing off.

“Wait—,” the Trainer tries to stop you.

But you’re already gone.

It seems like forever before you get to Fortree. And of course making it up and across the houses is a difficult task with the extra weight on your back now. But finally you’ve made it to the Pokémon Center. Nurse Joy welcomes you just like she does everyone else, but you’re in a hurry.

“Please!” you beg, holding your partner out to Nurse Joy. “She’s been poisoned and has a weak immune system. The Antidotes I had didn’t do anything for her…”

The nurse seems sympathetic and assures you that she’ll do everything she can.

And that’s how you end up waiting for countless hours in the Pokémon Center, watching the sun fall before your eyes. Normally at this time the two of you would be stargazing. And you’d fall asleep under your tent. But there’s no way you can sleep when Kirlia’s condition is on your mind.

“Miss?”

You peel your eyes away from the darkened window towards Nurse Joy.

“Your Pokémon is waiting for you in the recovery room. She’s doing much better now.”

You’re instantly relieved. And after thanking the nurse you rush to the recovery room. Your partner is indeed waiting for you, picking at the bandages around her chest where she’d been hit.

“Kirlia!” you cry and drop to your knees to hold her.

She seems to be as happy to see you as you are to see her.

“Are you okay…?” you weakly ask, carefully unwrapping the bandages.

The wound has completely healed. You sniff happily in relief. Kirlia taps the side of your face and giggles at you, and you smile back.

“Okay. Let’s get out of here.”

Kirlia walks alongside you as you leave, and you make one last goodbye to Nurse Joy as you depart.

It’s still quite dark when you leave. For a moment you consider actually going back to stay at the Pokémon Center. But as you look back your partner pulls on your hand. She wants to continue further. You nod your head and continue on.

It’s a bit of a long way downhill from where you are. You decide to set up the tent right as you get to the base of the waterfall. The stars are shining as beautiful as ever. Kirlia sits in your lap as you look above, gazing in wonder.

“I wonder what’s out there…,” you murmur.

Kirlia makes a soft noise and tilts her head. And then looks up at you. You pet you head carefully. As you continue to gaze your partner yawns, and you feel her curling up in your lap before glancing down.

“…Yeah. I guess it is pretty late.”

You lay yourself and Kirlia down in the sleeping bag you’ve laid out, making sure she’s comfortable before you close your eyes. You don’t have any trouble getting to sleep. There’s no telling how long you were asleep before you heard a noise. And then another. And another until you couldn’t ignore it anymore. Your eyes open slowly and try to adjust to the light. Or rather, lack of. It’s still nighttime apparently.

_What’s that…?_ you wonder. _Kirlia…?_

You feel around for your partner and realize that she isn’t near you anymore. Immediately you shoot up.

“Kirlia?” you call out.

A cry responds. It’s outside the tent. You don’t bother grabbing your shoes before herring out of the tent. And that’s when you see it.

A horde of Linoone have surrounded your own. She looks pretty hurt, scratched and bruised. You deduce this means she’s been holding them off for some time. But why? Were they trying to get into the tent?

“Hey! Knock it off!” you yell and rush towards one of the wild Pokémon. But that Linoone slams into you and you fall hard onto the dirt.

Groaning, you get up as fast as you can. But it makes you dizzy and you can barely focus your vision in time for Kirlia to be attacked again, all at once. You slide in between them all and grab your partner, hiding her underneath you right in time for the Linoone’s claws to dig into you.

_Scratch. Claw. Scratch. Claw. Scratch. Claw._

It’s incredibly painful. Tears are stinging your eyes from it. You whimper and moan, but there’s no way you’re going to let them hurt your Pokémon again. The Linoone get more agitated the more you’re adamant on being immobile. They seem to want Kirlia, not you.

“God…B-back off already…,” you wheeze, feeling the pain start to overtake you.

That’s when you feel your partner pushing at you. Wanting to get up. She wants to fight.

_No, I won’t,_ you tell her telepathically, albeit weakly.

Kirlia keeps pushing at you, but she isn’t strong enough to push away by herself. There’s tears in her eyes as she desperately tries to plead to you.

_It’s okay,_ you try reasoning with her, trying to smile. _I’ll protect you._

That only makes her even more upset.

Growling, Kirlia grabs you in an attempt to probably throw you off but then is enveloped in a bright light. It hurts your eyes from its suddenness, but you can’t look away. You’re mystified. Even the Linoone back off from you from shock. In the next moment your Kirlia doesn’t look like Kirlia anymore. In fact she’s completely different; she’s bigger now. Her horns are on her chest rather than her head. Her hair is a lot more circular. And her eyes look brighter even in the darkness of the night.

“Woah,” you utter subconsciously, blinking your eyes a couple of times.

But then you’re turned over by your newly transformed partner. She stands and looks almost rejuvenated in a way. The Linoone seem to understand what’s going on, and they start backing off more. But your partner isn’t going to let them back down. With telekinetic power you didn’t even know she possessed until now, she lifts up the hoard and throws them far across the ground. You don’t see it, but you can hear them whine and run off.

That was incredible. You sit still in fascination until your Pokémon goes and gently grabs for you. With a choked sob you wrap your arms around her, crying into her chest. Your partner sighs and picks you up, bringing you back to the tent.

“Kirlia…?” you whisper when you’re able to speak again.

Your partner shakes her head.

“Gardevoir,” she corrects.

You nod. Laying back down in the sleeping bag you cuddle close to her.

“That was pretty amazing at the last second,” you muse and close your eyes, thankful the whole ordeal is over now. “…We’re going to need a bigger sleeping bag though.”


End file.
